


Staying Awake at Night Thinking About Your Crush Makes You Sleep-Deprived

by SLUSH_IE



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Drabble, Enchanted Dance Partners, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ+ rights babeyyyy, Lesbian Character, Lumity, Pining, Post Grom, im bad at tagging, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Luz couldn't sleep.She hadn't given it much thought, to be honest. "It's what friends do," she had said, because Amity's crush couldn't have been her. That was crazy. They had only become friends in the last few weeks. Before that, Amity practically hated her. They were just friends, nothing else. Right?———Amity couldn't sleep.When Luz has offered to go with Amity to Grom, her body had been engulfed with joy. Sure, it was out of sympathy, but she'd take as much as she could get. She just wanted to be with her. But of course, she'd never think of them as anything more than just "echanted dance partners." Right?
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Amity Blight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 191





	Staying Awake at Night Thinking About Your Crush Makes You Sleep-Deprived

Luz couldn't sleep.

She hadn't given it much thought, to be honest. "It's what friends do," she had said, because Amity's crush couldn't have been  _ her _ . That was crazy. They had only become friends in the last few weeks. Before that, Amity practically hated her. They were just friends, nothing else. Right? 

But now she was lying awake, thinking about Amity. The teal-haired, fair-skinned, amber-eyed witch that she was so desperate to become friends with. The girl she danced with on Grom night. And the happiness she felt during that night (albeit, mixed with adrenaline and fear) was unlike anything else. Back in the human realm, Luz didn't have any friends. Well, there were the people that would occasionally chat with her, but no one dared to face the loud, quirky, weirdo girl. So when she felt these feelings for Amity, she assumed it was just friendly. Though, it was weird she hadn't felt it for Willow or Gus.

But the dance. The dance triggered something deep inside her. She hadn't noticed it the entire night, not until she was finally falling to sleep. That definitely wasn't helpful. 

Luz rolled onto her side and groaned. Had the floor always been that hard? And what was that loud thumping noise? And why was her face so warm? Why was she thinking about this so much? She knew that Amity was already asleep, dreaming about someone else. She couldn't dwell on this any longer.

* * *

Amity couldn't sleep.

When Luz has offered to go with Amity to Grom, her body had been engulfed with joy. Sure, it was out of sympathy, but she'd take as much as she could get. She just wanted to be with her. But of course, she'd never think of them as anything more than just "echanted dance partners." Right?

Her dark hair, tan skin, and brown eyes haunted Amity's mind. She needed to stop thinking of her like this. She was just a human. A nobody. She only knew three spells. She couldn't even cast them on her own. Her parents would kill her if they found about about this measly girl. There was nothing there. Blights only associate with a select few. The smart. The powerful. The  _ best _ .

That's how Amity lost Willow. She couldn't let that happen to Luz.

She sighed as she heard snores from her siblings' rooms. It was already the early hours of the morning, and she hadn't slept at all. Her mind was racing with the same name.  _ Luz. Luz. Luz. Luz.  _ Until it didn't even sound like a word anymore.

Sure enough, both of them ended up arriving to school sleep-deprived and flustered.


End file.
